


Phil Returns

by glitterandtears6



Series: Phan Fluff One-Shots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Phil comes back from holiday and Dan's missed him a lot.





	Phil Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I was feeling sad to cheer up :)

Phil walked into the apartment to see Dan curled up in a tiny ball on the couch. He set down his bags and quietly said, “I’m home!”  
Dan turned around, grinning, and stood up. “I missed you so much.”  
Phil leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, then turned around and reached into his suitcase.  
“And,” he smiled. “I got you something.”  
Dan raised his eyebrows, waiting for a grand reveal. Phil brought his hands out from behind his back, showing off a life-sized plush koala.  
“That’s ridiculous.” Dan giggled.  
Phil blushed.  
“I love it,” Dan whispered in Phil’s ear as he went in for another kiss. He grabbed his hand and dragged him to the couch. “I am in severe need of some cuddles.”  
Phil lied down. “Be my guest.”  
Dan laid face-down on top of Phil, head buried in his chest. “I love you.”  
“Love you, too.” Phil ran a hand through Dan’s curls. “So, what’d you do when I was gone?”  
Dan turned his head to the side and shrugged. “Missed you, texted you, spent a ridiculous amount of time on Twitter.”  
“Dan,” Phil groaned, “you’re making me feel bad! I want to be here with you all the time.” He made a pouty face.  
Dan grinned, squeezing Phil tight. “You should.”  
Phil shook his head. “No, you should become your own person. I love you, but you are very corny.”  
“You know you love it.”  
Phil sighed. “Fine, maybe I do.”  
Both men laughed.  
After about 20 minutes of cuddling and chatting, Phil fell asleep, exhausted from the journey. Dan lifted his head when his boyfriend fell silent. He smiled, then stood up, walking to his bedroom. When he returned, he was carrying pillows and his comforter. He slid a pillow under Phil’s head, then put one on Phil’s chest, then laid down on top of him. He pulled the comforter on top of them and closed his eyes.  
“I’m so happy you’re home.”


End file.
